


Kissin' by the Mistletoe

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [141]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fem!Dark, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dark, I really REALLY love this one, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Kissin' by the Mistletoe' by Aretha FranklinDark and WIlford have a little fun during the Christmas season.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: The Ego Manor [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 34
Kudos: 168





	Kissin' by the Mistletoe

Wilford sat at Dark’s desk in their room, watching with an adoring, lovestruck little smile as Dark sang softly along to Christmas songs playing on the old record player and hung two stockings and strings of garland along the roaring fireplace’s mantle. It was a feminine day. Dark was wearing a short red dress with white faux fur trims around the bottom, collar, and sleeves. She was barefoot, too, comfortable, _happy_. She was _beautiful_. Wilford loved his husband to death, but there was something about his _wife_ …

She could carve his heart out and Wilford would be all the more in love with her for it.

“In the meadow we can build a snowman…we’ll pretend that he is Parson Brown…” Dark spun around, dress flaring, and _beamed_ at him. “He’ll say, ‘Are you married?’ We’ll say ‘No man’…” She winked at him, and Wilford flushed. There was laughter in her next words as she spun again, arms outstretched. “…‘But you can do the job while you’re in town!’”

Suddenly, Wilford was standing in front of her and scooping her into his arms. Dark squealed with laughter and delight, legs wrapped around Wilford and more or less sitting on his arms as he supported her. Laughing, Wilford spun her around, and Dark squealed again, clinging onto him for dear life. Her outline flickered, aura subdued and close to her body, and then she was leaning down and cupping Wilford’s face in both hands, pulling him into a slow, loving kiss. Dark’s mouth tasted like chocolate and peppermint, and Wilford chased that taste with a passion.

It was a long time before they broke apart, panting and foreheads pressed together. Dark smiled, eyes now their respective red and blue, and Wilford couldn’t help but lean up to place another lingering kiss to her lips. “ _God_ you’re beautiful…”

Dark laughed, flushing dark, and her hands slipped from Wilford’s face to his shoulders. “Oh _shut up_ , Wil.”

Wilford grinned, a spark in his eyes. “It’s true!” He spun her around again, punctuating spaces between his words with little kisses scattered across Dark’s throat and the bit of her chest exposed by her dress’ neckline. “You are my beautiful – perfect – wonderful – _stunningly gorgeous_ – wife.”

Dark was giggling again by the time he was done, one hand in Wilford’s hair in an attempt to push him and his ticklish mustache away. “Wil – Wil _please_ – !”

Wilford’s grin shrunk into a playful smirk, eyes twinkling now. “Oh no, I’m not done with you yet! Come here!”

Dark let out yet another squeal of laughter, legs tightening around Wilford, as he whipped around, stalking toward the bed. He finally sat her down – well, more like _tossed_ her – onto the bed with another squeal from Dark, and Wilford was quick to join her, pinning her beneath him with his elbows framing her head and cheeks propped up on his fists. Dark was still giggling to herself, smile _radiant_ as she looked up at him, and Wilford couldn’t help the blush heating his cheeks. He leaned down to kiss her again, and Dark made a surprised noise that quickly turned into a contented hum as she melted beneath him.

As they kissed, the sounds of ‘Walking in a Winter Wonderland’ faded out as the song ended, and Wilford flicked his wrist to replace the record and play a new one. Dark broke the kiss as the first harmonized hums rang out in the room, staring up at him with a mix of amusement, love, excitement, and a little exasperation. “Wil you _sap_.”

Wilford said nothing, just chuckled and kissed her again briefly before pulling her off the bed and into a dance as he began to sing. “There’s a very good reason… _why_ the holiday season…is a wonderful time for a boy and girl to fall in love!”

Wilford lifted his hand from Dark’s waist to tap her on the nose, and Dark blushed, laughing and adverting her eyes to the floor as Wilford continued to sing. “‘Cause Santa and Cupid…planned exactly what you did…when you kissed me by the mistletoe above!”

He twirled Dark in a spin as he immediately launched into the chorus. “We stood there kissin’ by the mistletoe! _Tingle tingle!_ ” He waggled his eyebrows as he sang those last two words, prompting Dark to burst forth in a snort of laughter, only made worse by the immense exaggeration Wilford put on the next line. “ _Mm mm mm_ and away we go! _Jingle jingle!_ ” He twirled Dark in another spin, and this time Dark laughed, clear and bright, and Wilford _beamed_. “Kissin’ by the mistletoe, love came to stay! And now it’s Christmas every day!”

Dark finally joined him in singing the repeat of the chorus, breaking away from him to spin herself and leaving Wilford to dance alone. “We stood there kissin’ by the mistletoe! Tingle tingle!” Dark turned back to face him with the purest smile Wilford had ever seen as she bowed forward a bit, blowing kisses at him in time with the music. “ _Mm mm mm_ and away we go! _Jingle jingle!_ ” Wilford pulled her back to him, guiding her in grand, exaggerated swaying in time. “Kissin’ by the mistletoe, love came to stay! And now it’s Christmas every day!”

Dark picked the next verse up herself, standing on her tiptoes in order to kiss Wilford on the nose. “There’s a heavenly treasure…more than money can measure…in the gift you get when you give your love, and I can tell…”

Wilford whipped them around in a 180 spin, and Dark laughed with delight, laughter in her words as she continued to sing. “‘Cause whenever it’s Christmas…if I never get this much… _he_ –” She winked at him. “– ran my heart my heart I remember very well!”

Wilford joined her again in the last iteration of the chorus, their dance becoming broader with more swoops and swings as they got caught up in the moment. “We stood there kissin’ by the mistletoe! Tingle tingle! _Mm mm mm_ and away we go! _Jingle jingle!_ Oh, kissin’ by the mistletoe, love came to stay! And now it’s Christmas every day!”

Wilford pulled Dark closer. “I said now it’s Christmas every day! _Oh yeah!_ ” He twirled her in a final spin, but this time, he didn’t stop as they sang the last line. “And now it’s Christmas every day!”

The music cut, and Wilford at last pulled Dark into a dip, both breathless and giggling and _beaming_. Wilford pulled Dark upright, and Dark more or less collapsed against his chest, undoubtedly dizzy. “We…we haven’t danced to that one in _decades_.”

Wilford planted a kiss to her hair, chuckling. “Figured it was about time.”

Dark gave a delirious laugh, snuggling against his chest, and Wil slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close. “…I love you, Wil. So much.”

Wilford split in a soft, adoring smile, resting his cheek against the top of Dark’s head. “I love you, too, Dark.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Have I mentioned before how much I fucking love Fem!Dark??????  
>  LOOK HOW CUTE SHE IS  
> LOOK HOW HAPPY  
> GOD I AM GAY**  
> *ahem*_  
> Anyway, tomorrow is Bim and King fluff! :D
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
